Night and Day
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: By day she loved one, by night another. Heart break was ensured, so long as she fooled them both. A choice, a decision. One right, one wrong. NatsumeXMikanXRuka


**This just turns out to be my first Gakuen Alice fic, so please enjoy. Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Oh, they might seem OOC, but it is my first Gakuen Alice. . . P.S- Their 16 and Mikan never got together with Natsume. Mikan is still a two star. . . **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gakuen Alice, but I don't.**

**~(~)~**

Day time was one of Mikan's favorite times of day. One. The other, was night. She didn't know why, but she couldn't pick between the two. It was hard though, considering night and day were best friends. She told them to never tell anyone, and they obligated to her wish. Why? Because they loved her.

"Ruka-pyon, come here!" Mikan waved him over, eyes darting around to make sure _he_ was out of sight.

Ruka raised an eyebrow, but came over to where she was standing, still clutching his pink bunny.

"What is it, Mikan?" He cocked his head to the side, and Mikan giggled at the cute face. She said nothing, but opted for grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the halls in case night came around.

She shut the door to the empty class room, and stared at Ruka.

He was still curious, but was polite enough not to ask again.

"Ruka-pyon. . . Why haven't you told anyone?" Mikan asked, waiting for the same answer she always got.

"Because you told me not to. I love you, so I respect your wishes." Ruka smiled, such a beautiful smile. Mikan wished he smiled like that more often.

Mikan never, ever responded to the declaration's of love both night and day said them. Although, night never really said it, but day sure did. Mikan walked over to him, and pressed a light kiss to Ruka's lips. Day's kisses were so different then night's. Day's were the ones that made you feel safe, and just, so good about yourself. Night's, were different.

Ruka's smile grew, but he never pushed Mikan to do more than kiss. Mikan pulled back and smiled, super chipper.

"Let's go see Narumi-sensei!" Mikan suggested, and Ruka could not say no to the adorable look on her face.

"Okay," He said softly. He pecked her lips once more, and the two left the class room to find Narumi.

**~(~)~**

As Mikan pulled on her sleep shirt, and kept on eyeing the door, hoping for no interruptions. She was sneaking out of her room for night's. Mikan hummed a small tune, and pulled her hair from the pig tails. It fell well past her mid-back in auburn waves. She slipped on a pair of white slippers and slinked out of her room.

The halls were dark and deserted, just the way she liked it. Mikan quietly and swiftly walked down the halls, in the direction of the Special Star rooms.

Mikan was pretty freaked out right now, but no matter. Just as long as she got there.

Finally, Mikan got to night's door, and knocked twice. She heard rustling from inside the room. The door opened, and Natsume stood there, looking god-like as ever. He only had on black night pants, and was showing her his toned chest. Mikan loved his six pack.

She smiled cheekily, "Expecting me?"

He smirked suggestively, "Well, maybe." He leaned in, and whispered the rest in her ear, "Considering tonight was you're night to come over."

Mikan's smile softened, "Can I come in?" Natsume said nothing, and let her into the room. The smile slipped from his lips.

Mikan heard Natsume close the door behind them.

"Wearing my clothes again, Polka?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice. Mikan blushed, and Natsume walked past her and lounged on the bed.

"Yes," Mikan stared at Natsume.

He chuckled, no amusement in his voice, "Come here. Don't be a stranger." Mikan floated across the room, and sat beside him.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her down onto the bed. He was hovering above her, one of his legs between hers.

"Natsume, kiss me." She commanded, waiting.

His crimson orbs darkened with lust, and he bent his head. Their lips touched, and fireworks flew in the back of Mikan's head. His kisses were scorching, always leaving Mikan breathless. It warmed her body, sending explosions all through her veins. Her mind went blank, and that was how he managed to take her every night she visited. She knotted her fingers in his soft hair.

Mikan barley felt Natsume pull of her shirt. But she felt the burning kisses he placed on her body. She felt the heart when he entered her. So she screamed body not able to take the heat he was giving her.

**~(~)~**

Mikan woke up, having her legs tangled in the sheets, and her bare body against Natsume's. Her lower body ached.

Crap. Now Ruka's going to suspect something! Mikan managed to pull herself up right, and she couldn't help but looking at Natsume's gorgeous face. His raven black hair messily framed his face, and he had a satisfied look on his face.

She slid out of bed, and checked the time. 5:30. "Guess it's time to leave." Mikan murmured, eyeing the bed once again. Using all her will power, she pulled her Polka dotted under ware on and Natsume's shirt. She kissed his forehead, then wobbled out of the room.

God did her thighs hurt. Mikan was ninety percent sure he made her bleed.

"I have to get back to my room quickly. I don't want Ruka seeing me. . ." Mikan's voice was quiet.

As she passed the three star bedrooms, Hotaru's door burst open, and there stood the Ice Queen. Her expression was un-readable.

"Hotaru!" Mikan gasped. Caught again.

"Get in here, baka." Mikan couldn't help but see the scowl on her best friends beautiful face. Guilty, Mikan stumbled into her room. Mikan sat on Hotaru's bed, head hung.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Mikan knew exactly what was wrong.

"Why are you fooling both of them? Mikan, you're just going to get hurt. They're going to get hurt." Hotaru kept her voice monotone, but inside she was hurting. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud, but she was in love with Ruka.

Mikan's head lowered further, "I—I don't know."

"Baka." Hotaru shook her head. She hated seeing Mikan sneak down the halls, after having sex with Natsume, when she was with Ruka. Sort of anyway. Hotaru was the only one who knew she was seeing both.

Mikan put her head in her hands and sobbed. For some reason, that surprised Hotaru.

"I can't keep doing this to them. I have to pick." Her chocked words hurt Hotaru.

"Mikan. . ." Hotaru said quietly, "Chose wisely."

Mikan lifted her head, and smiled brightly, roughly wiping her tears. "Ruka-pyon."

One of the first times Hotaru showed emotions was now, "What?"

Mikan's smile grew, "I chose Ruka-pyon. He makes me feel safe." _Safe? Is that what's best for me? I mean, Natsume makes me feel safe too. . . But not, at the same time. Oh, how could I possibly break it to Natsume? This was going to kill him._

Hotaru sighed, knowing she was getting nowhere. She just hoped Mikan was making a huge mistake.

"I have to tell Natsume. Bye." Mikan quickly hugged Hotaru, before she left for Natsume's room.

"That girl is in deep shit."

**~(~)~**

"Natsume, can I come in?" Mikan knocked lightly on the door. This was killing her.

"Hn." Mikan took that as a yes, and let herself in. Natsume lay on the bed, nude, with only a blanket covering him.

"Polka, you're back. This is a new one." He was un-sure how to take the whole ordeal! Damn!

"Um. . . Natsume. . ." Mikan bit her lip, hard, allowing the coppery flow of blood to swirl around in her mouth. Natsume shot up in bed.

His eyes narrowed, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Huh?" Now Mikan was confused. Then it clicked. He figured out she was going to leave him. Harder still, she bit her lip, and played with the hem of his shirt.

His crimson eyes filled with rage and hurt, "You're dumping me, aren't you?"

"Y—yes." Mikan croaked, finally looking Natsume in the eyes. And how she wished she didn't.

"Get out. I never want to see you again. I can't believe I trusted you." Natsume snarled, glowering darkly at his first love.

"Natsume. . ." Mikan never wanted to hurt him. I mean she loved, him, didn't she? No, she loved Rika-pyon. Right? So then why did her heart hurt so much every time she thought about leaving Natsume?

"Just leave." It was like Natsume's entire life was sucked from him.

Mikan wanted to protest, but she couldn't. So she left him, feeling worse than ever.

**~(~)~**

Even though Mikan and Ruka finally made their relationship known to the world, Mikan was depressed. Every time she saw Natsume, her heart ached. Natsume refused to speak with either of them, which in fact, hurt Ruka as well.

Ruka wasn't blind. He knew Mikan wasn't happy. He knew Natsume wasn't happy. So he had to man up and find out why.

"Mikan, come here." There was no sweetness in Ruka's tone. Mikan gulped, and followed him into a classroom.

"What is it, Ruka-Pyon?" Mikan's voice trembled. Today was the day he was going to ask. (It was a month later by the way.)

"Why are you so un-happy?" He asked. He finally asked her.

Mikan couldn't hold in the truth anymore. She couldn't lie to Ruka. "I was seeing Natsume while I was seeing you." Ruka froze, his face stone. "I—I slept with Natsume many times while I was with you. But I never cheated or anything, I was just. . ."

"Two-timing us?" Ruka added, voice like ice.

Mikan winced, "Y—yeah."

Ruka shook his head, "I can't believe you. I always thought you were a ray of light, pure and innocent. Now, I think you're a cold hearted bitch, who likes to sleep around. Who else have you slept with?"

She flinched once again, "Just Natsume."

"Right. . ." Ruka gave up, all his anger deflating. "Go to him. You'd be a hell of a lot happier then you are with me. Start smiling again." Mikan gave him a sweet smile, before dashing from the class, in search of Natsume.

**~(~)~**

She found him, leaning under a Sakura tree, shadows cast under his eyes.

"Natsume!" She called. He turned his head in her direction, face in utter shock.

She stopped ten feet away, and breathed, "Natsume."

Then, his face hardened, and he glared at her, "Shouldn't you be fucking Ruka?" Mikan shook her head violently.

"No! I've never slept with Ruka-Pyon. Only you, Natsume." Mikan twiddled her thumbs.

Natsume, never giving up the glare, said, "Whatever." Before he turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried desperately, and sprinted at him. Natsume kept his slow pace, and Mikan threw her arms around him. Natsume's hands were tucked into his pockets, and Mikan sobbed against his back.

"I'm so sorry! I should have never left you for Ruka-Pyon. It was you I needed, not him. I was stupid, you're the one I want. Natsume, I'm so sorry. Please." She bawled. Natsume jerked out of her grip. He twisted around, and waited for her to continue.

"God, if I could turn back time, know that I would for you. Anything for you. I want so badly to be with you, Natsume!" Mikan continued her wailing, tears flowing heavily.

Still, he said nothing.

"Please Natsume, forgive me! I love you." Mikan cried. Her knees gave out, and she collapsed to the ground. Natsume shook his head, and walked away. Mikan sobbed uncontrollably.

**~(~)~**

It was the last year that Mikan would be attending Alice Academy. Mikan still had made up with Natsume. It killed her every day inside, and she wanted him so bad.

After graduation, Mikan spotted Natsume. He was gesturing her over. So she followed him. He lead her to their Sakura tree. He turned around and faced her.

"Mikan, I think I can forgive you now." Mikan nearly squealed with joy. "But, for it to work, I have to be able to trust you. Can I trust you?"

Mikan nodded vigorously, "Yes! Of course you can!"

Natsume smirked, "Great. Now, Polka-dot's, you have a couple of years worth of sex to make up for." It finally dawned on Mikan. She finally put two and two together. He hadn't been mad at her ever since she said she loved him.

"Hey, Natsume?" Mikan began, grinning wickedly.

"Hn?"

"I don't wear polka-dot's anymore." Mikan undid her grad robe, and yanked up her skirt, "I wear lace."

Natsume burst out laughing, "It stays, polka-dots. It would be weird calling you lacey." Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, and put her skirt back down.

"No it wouldn't." Mikan muttered.

Natsume brought her to the circle of his arms, and kissed her nose.

"Too bad. I like it, Mikan. And you do too." Natsume kissed the side of her mouth.

"Fine, I do like it. Now kiss me." Natsume couldn't be happier. He kissed her, sending the flames back into her body.

**That was kinda cheesy. . . Damn! Natsume never said I love you! Insert I love you ending.**

He pulled back till their lips barely touched, "I didn't get to say this last time, did I? I love you, Mikan."

Her lips curled into a smile, one that finally reached her beautiful brown eyes. "I love you too, Natsume."

**Wahhh! Sorry it's such an open ending considering I left out Ruka and Hotaru! And I'm sorry it only had four characters! I didn't want to screw up their personalities any more then I already did! Give me some feedback on my attempt to capture their personalities. It would be greatly appreciated. They were so OOC! Wahhh! Please, review.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
